


weightless

by BansheeLydia



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03B, Short, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf bingo. </p>
<p>' With the sunset painting the sky a blazing gold-red above them and the town’s lights twinkling in the distance, Allison Argent is still the most beautiful thing Scott has ever seen.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	weightless

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short drabble, a bit of a writing exercise as I've had writer's block for a few days. written for the teen wolf bingo. 
> 
> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf bingo

_She’s beautiful_.

That’s all Scott can think as he gazes at Allison. With the sunset painting the sky a blazing gold-red above them and the town’s lights twinkling in the distance, Allison Argent is still the most beautiful thing Scott has ever seen.

Like she can feel his gaze on her, Allison turns, hair lifting slightly in the breeze. She smiles and holds out her hand and he walks forward, slips his hand into hers.

“It’s beautiful,” she says softly.

He looks out over the view. The town looks so small like this, so quiet. It’s the silent kind of night, the leaves rustling slightly in the wind the only sound. It feels like an eternal kind of moment, just the two of them in the preserve, holding hands, side by side. Together.

“I miss you,” Scott says after a moment.

She leans closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickles his jaw and he closes his eyes, wishes he could make this moment last forever. Together, they watch the sun set until they’re shrouded in a quiet darkness. The lights in town wink at them and the breeze blows, but Scott feels weightless, ephemeral. The only thing keeping him grounded is Allison’s hand in his, warm and anchoring.

“I love you,” her voice is soft, carried to him on the wind.

When he opens his eyes, his hand grasps air and he’s alone.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
